


Piggyback Rides

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bigger Handful of Pining, A Handful of Shenanigans, Adrien Loves The Heck Outta Marinette, F/M, Kissing, No Angst, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Totographs Zine, can yall believe I’m in a zine now??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: What happens when Marinette’s late for school and Adrien’s feeling insufferable?The answer: all of the above
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186
Collections: Totographs Zine





	Piggyback Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, this thing actually has illustrations and you can find it in the zine over [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19cN1GzWB9numkIcMCQ5PWlzgYrIXiuN7/view?usp=drivesdk)
> 
> no but honestly don’t even bother reading it on here just check out the version on the zine lmao

A warm voice tickled in her ear. “Wake up, bugaboo.” 

“Mmm, five more minutes.” 

The voice came again, this time with a pouty lilt. “But we’ll be late for _class_.” 

It was _so_ warm. 

Marinette tried to resist the silky smooth sound that coaxed her awake, but it was no use. Summoning all of her inner strength, she heaved her heavy eyes open. Bright, sunny rays flooded her vision. A familiar mop of blond hair peeked over the foot of her bed, accompanied by two beaming green eyes that she’d never once lost admiration for, not even after their accidental reveal a month ago. If anything, their unexpected reveal had only strengthened her feelings _and_ their bond. If she thought she was in love with him before, well … 

Marinette was absolutely head over heels for him now. 

But, of course, it seemed like such a love wasn’t hers to have. Once upon a time, Chat Noir had made it a point to always profess his undying love for her—maybe a few more times than was necessary, if she was being honest. But Marinette worried that she’d rejected his advances too many times. (And wasn’t that a joke. She’d been rejecting Adrien for Adrien.) He’d probably moved on from her by now. 

Still, even if Adrien might not see her the same way, he would always be a part of her life. She’d treasure every single moment she could get with him, and she’d be darned if she didn’t stick with him through it all. Though, a wake up call like this wasn’t something she had in mind. 

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Marinette humphed. “Well, I’m awake _now_.” 

Adrien stepped onto her bed. 

“Wait, Adrien, your shoes!” 

He paused, casting a mischievous glare her way, and then crawled closer as if to taunt her. “What about ’em?” 

“They’re filthy!” 

Instead of heeding her wishes like any _normal_ person would, he had the guts to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his cheek on hers. 

“But, _Marinette_ , I just wanted to see you!” 

Marinette’s arms fell to her sides. Darn cat. “Get off my bed now.” 

Adrien pulled away and shot a smile that was most definitely not kissable. “You probably need to get ready, though,” he said. “It’s almost 8:30.”

“ _WHAT_?”

Marinette was hardly conscious of his laughter as he made his way downstairs. Of course she forgot to turn on her alarm last night. The akuma from yesterday had been so exhausting that the only thing on her mind afterward was _mmm comfy bed_. Congratulations, Marinette. You Grade-A dork-a-tron klutz.

It was sort of ironic. Ladybugs were supposed to be lucky, weren’t they? Yet here she was scrambling for any sort of clean clothes to change into with a toothbrush in her mouth. It was summer, right? A flannel over a tank top wouldn’t look _too_ bad.

Argh, who cares?!

She grabbed her bag and made a break for it in a blurry, half-asleep, half-frantic haze. Late to class meant a possible detention, and a detention meant she wouldn’t be able to study. Then, she’d fail to graduate and die hungry on the streets! Paris would lose Ladybug and it’d be all her fault—

“Marinette, what do you think you’re doing?” Adrien stood in front of her path to the front door, an all-too-familiar grin on his face.

“I’m saving Paris, now move.”

“Uh-uh.” He moved in front of her once again. “Princesses shouldn’t let their feet touch the floor.”

She furrowed her brow. “What are you— _whoa_!”

He gracefully swooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. It took a few good moments before she was brought back to her senses, but then she caught sight of his wide, boyish smile and bright emerald eyes.

Those stupid, stupid eyes.

Stupid eyes making her feel stupid feelings. 

Marinette tried her best to fix a glare at him. “Put me down, alley cat!” 

“No way.” He smirked at her, and she absolutely was _not_ feeling like she was floating at the sight. She had more important things to worry about than her silly, cute partner. “This humble cat is going to be his princess’s ride to school.” 

Marinette grumbled. He could be very persistent when he put his mind to something; she knew that much. It was, unfortunately, one of his many admirable traits. Any resistance on her part was futile, and he knew it. 

_Welp_ , she thought, _might as well enjoy the ride_. 

Sighing, she let herself relax. “Alrighty then.” She pointed to the door. “Onwards, my noble steed!” 

“As you wish, _purr_ incess.” 

Adrien opened the door with an excitement that was akin to a child on a sugar high. She had to suppress a laugh from how adorable he was being. No matter how much of a pun-loving idiot he could be, she loved his jokes. She loved _him_. 

He carried her down the steps of her apartment with too much ease, bounding with childish giddiness as he ran. Seriously, how strong was he underneath the suit? 

“Careful.” Marinette laughed. “You could fall and get us both hurt.” 

All Adrien did in reply was fix a warm gaze on her. “I would never let anything bad happen to you, Marinette.” 

Butterflies. 

Freakin’ butterflies.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, an idea popped into her head “Wait, Adrien, put me down.”

He gave a kitty pout in reply, and the way his bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly was sickeningly adorable. Fine, he wanted to be that way? She could work with that. It’s not like this was the first time she had to be assertive with him.

Marinette flicked a mental switch that activated her Ladybug Voice. “Down, Adrien.”

That seemed to do the trick, since Adrien looked surprised and maybe a little impressed as he gently lowered her feet back down to the carpet. Marinette wasted no time whisking her way behind his back and stretching up to wrap her arms around his neck to meet at his chest.

“I like piggyback rides better.” She giggled.

Adrien smiled over his shoulder at her. “As you wish, buginette.” He straightened his back in preparation. “Up!”

At his signal, they moved in sync like a well-oiled machine. She jumped up and brought her legs to his sides, and he caught them in time, securing her to his back. After a few brief adjustments, he strolled forward once again with a cheerful bounce in his step. Marinette rested her chin on his left shoulder and leaned against his neck. His blond locks were doing wonders to her, almost lulling her to sleep again from the way it gave under her touch. It felt like heaven, and he was her angel.

For the first time that morning, Marinette felt truly at ease with herself.

Adrien opened the door leading to the bakery. “Sorry about the shoes on your bed, by the way.” He turned his head to look at her. “I just wanted to wake you up.”

Marinette scratched his chin, and he closed his eyes at the contact. “Apology accepted, kitty. Besides, it _definitely_ did the trick.”

He beamed. “Are ya proud of me, m’lady?”

It took every ounce of willpower within her to not kiss him right then and there. “Of course I am.” 

Oblivious to her inner turmoil, he moved forward and brightened at seeing her parents at work in the bakery. Her dad was manning the oven, while her mother was stationed at the cashier, taking in the early customers. 

Adrien smiled politely, though much wider than the one he reserved for cameras. “Good morning, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng!” 

Her parents exchanged knowing looks before politely greeting Adrien and Marinette. Though Marinette was doing her best not to make any sort of eye contact whatsoever. Looking at the back of Adrien’s neck seemed to be much more interesting than whatever her parents were thinking right now. 

Thankfully, the horrific five-second interaction was quickly forgotten as Adrien carried her outside, exposing them to the gleaming rays of Paris in the morning. It _was_ a really nice day, and she was grateful Adrien had woken her up. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be in his arms like she was now. 

Adrien bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited at the crossing, rocking both of them back and forth. “Y’know, Marinette, I’d tell you a joke about bread, but—” 

She paused, recognizing that tone. She’d know it from anywhere. “Wait, stop—” 

“—but I think you’d find them pretty _stale_.”

She did her best not to burst out laughing. She could’ve sworn she’d even heard that somewhere before. But what really undid her was the cheeky grin that he always gave her when he knew she was about to pop. Marinette tried to stifle it by nuzzling into his neck. 

“Ohmygod, Adrien!” she guffawed into his white overshirt. 

He bounded merrily across the road. “You love my jokes, dough!” 

She shook her head. “You bet I do.” 

“Of course, I always keep ’em at the bready, y’know.” 

“Stop! That’s too many!” 

“You can never have too many!” 

There was little more she could do than give in to a wide, lovesick grin. “Tell me you didn’t stay up last night looking up bread puns.” 

“I _toast_ -ally did.” 

She squeezed him tighter. “You dork.” 

The urge to add an “I love you” to the end of that sentence was too strong. 

As if he wasn’t being insufferable enough, Adrien belted a trashy track Marinette recognized from the radio as they made their way closer to school. Not even her hysteric, half-coherent attempts got him to _quiet the hell down_! He only sang louder and prouder. His singing was infectious, and it wasn’t long before she was coerced into joining him.

They marched on like that, joyously singing with one another. As they made their way through the giant wooden doors of the school, Marinette instantly realized the scene they were causing—at least if the stares and quiet murmuring were any question. 

Adrien halted in his tracks when he was met with silence, and he looked around to meet the cheeky stares of their peers. He chuckled bashfully at their unexpected audience before carrying them back on their way to class. She felt his hands tighten their hold softly, like he was tethering himself to her.

Like hell was Marinette going to let go of him, though.

“Adrien?” she whispered. “It doesn’t really look like we’re late.”

He chuckled sheepishly. “Well, about that …”

Rolling her eyes, she began thumbing around in her purse for her phone.

_8:15_

“Adrien!” She held the phone for both of them to see. “There’s _plenty_ of time before school starts!”

He shrugged apologetically, shifting Marinette in the process. “Sorry? I sort of panicked …”

She groaned. “Adrien …”

“But I just wanted to see you so badly! And I didn’t want to go to school by myself again.” 

When he continued trekking to class, she leaned back and grumbled further, holding onto him to keep her steady before shooting forward again. Why did he have to be so adorably frustrating sometimes?

“Wait, Marinette—ack—”

The sudden shift in movement proved too much for both of them, sending them toppling to the side. Oh god, this was gonna hurt, wasn’t it? She closed her eyes and braced herself for the nasty thud of concrete. 

When nothing came, she blinked open an eye to see that she wasn’t falling. Rather, she was being held. 

She met Adrien’s eyes and felt like she could’ve actually melted under his gaze. 

_Not fair._

He wore a smile that could melt the iciest of glaciers. “Told you I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, my lady,” he whispered. 

Oh. 

Oh, ho ho … 

He wanted to play like that, did he? 

That was the final straw. It wasn’t fair that he was dishing out all of these slick one-liners and making her heart flutter like it was nothing. Darn kitty and his suave demeanor! Who gave him the right to do things like that to her? 

Two could play at that game. 

Before she could stop herself, Marinette rolled her eyes, ran a hand across his cheek, and cast him a half-lidded gaze. “Ah, it looks like I’m falling for you,” she lilted. 

Adrien’s cheeks flared with a fierce redness that could rival her superhero suit, and a weird rush of pride coursed through her at the sight before her. Here was Paris’ heartthrob, Chat Noir (and Adrien Agreste), as red as a tomato, detransformed and wrapped around her little finger. Looked like the cat could dish it out but, in reality, he couldn’t take it.

“Um,” Adrien stammered. “Well—I …”

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Marinette was just about to sigh and stand up before Adrien said the four words that set her heart into overdrive.

“Has it got _yours_?”

_God, I wish it did._

She ignored the pounding in her chest and hoped he didn’t notice it either. All of her focus was in pretending to be in deep thought before doing her best to respond and not stutter like the mess she was.

“I don’t know,” Marinette said. “Does it?”

Adrien gaped. “I—”

She made no room for hesitation as she cupped his cheeks and pulled him in.

The pinching nerves in her system quickly died down as she brushed her lips on his. She let out a hum of satisfaction as he pulled her closer, leaving no room between the two. A stray hand moved to play with his hair. By the way she was practically hanging off him, she could’ve easily fallen.

But she’d already fallen. _Hard_.

She was vaguely aware of Alya and Nino’s exuberant applause and cheers from across the yard, and of Chloe’s ungodly demonic screeching from who knows where, but Marinette was too focused on the way her lips fit against Adrien’s as he poured every ounce of his affection into her. She didn’t care. It just felt so right to be kissed by him, and she would go through a thousand rude awakenings to kiss him again.

Her Adrien, her Chat Noir.

 _Hers_. 

When they pulled away after what felt like a blissful eternity, Adrien wore a lovestruck smile that seemed as if he’d been gifted the universe. She could clearly see the same adoration that he had for her all that time ago in his eyes, and it sent a buzz through her. They had never really moved on from each other, had they? 

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I think we need to come up with an explanation for Alya, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
